


A Dragon's Wrath, A Girl's Sorrow

by Vahraniik



Series: Various Moments of Emotions and Experiences [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Bloodshed, Feelings into Words, I Write to Cope, I had a bad day, It helps, lonely, outcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahraniik/pseuds/Vahraniik
Summary: I don't remember the reason I was so upset when I wrote this...I just remember being really angry at something and knowing that no one ever listened to me. I was in the middle of class and got this on paper as soon as I could as not to burst into tears or scream out loud in class. I needed a way to vent these pent up emotions and writing helped a lot. I also don't expect to get many views on this which is fine, I just felt it would be good to post to get off my chest.





	A Dragon's Wrath, A Girl's Sorrow

        The girl looked up as she growled at the townsfolk and armored soldiers, her once dilated pupils now constricted until there was but a thin black line amidst the blue and gold. The mob of peasants and knights had no idea what they had done, unleashing such a primal emotion in any kind of beast or animal was demise upon the trigger. The girl hunched over violently and grappled at the ground as her body convulsed and writhed, ripping and repairing into new skin and scales, large wings erupted from her shoulders and arced up to the roof of the cave. Horns parted through hair as they curved back and her face elongated with teeth sharpening, tongue twisting in the smoldering mouth of the beast. All of her limbs stretched and snapped as her hands and feet clawed the ground with talons wicked sharp, a slender whip of a tail snaked and lashed as the transformation came to a slow. The girl, now a blue and silver dragon, stood to her full height and launched at the unwitting crowd, faster than any bolt of lightning as she wrought havoc on the town.

        This was no ordinary Dragon’s rage, this was a primal and deep inflicted emotion of raw hate and wrath. Mercilessly the dragon sliced with little effort through flesh and iron alike, leaving nothing but strips of skin and bone of the once whole peoples. Her breath roared with savage flames that burnt everything it touched to ash and molten metal simmering in the burning field that once was a village. The dragon’s blood lust and anguish could not be sated by the deaths of the townsfolk and knights that she slaughtered without an ounce of remorse, her anger so great it blocked out the guilt she would feel and the hidden tears to spill down her face. The village was leveled to the ground and the screams of frightened people now hushed as the ash blew in the breeze. Letting out a deafening roar the dragon looked over it’s victory, over the ash and blood soaked ground, and the piles of blackened bone she once might have called friend. The dragon shrank with a whine of sorrow and pain until nothing was left but a shivering girl, tears and sobs shook her as she wept for the once peaceful village. She cried because she had warned them, and they hadn’t listened...No one ever listened.


End file.
